The Special Suprise
by Burnbee
Summary: ok ya'll voted and so here's one of the stories.for me to post more find girsgirly on deviantart and fave the story.i must have 5 faves to write more.


"NO!TURN US BACK!"nico shouted shaking fernando.  
>"i'm sorry guy's i didn't mean for it to do it's busted."fernando replied.<br>"I DON'T CARE!I WANNA BE A CANARY AGAIN!"nico shouted and...oh hello i bet your wondering what happened arn't you?(noddes)ok then i'll started at the beginging of this special suprise day.  
>(flashback)<br>"nothing could ruin this day huh pedro?"nico ask as they layed on the sand.  
>"don't jinx it nico."pedro replied.<br>"yea nico if you want the day to stay purfect then don't jinx it."jewel said.  
>"hey he ask a simple question you two but, they are right nico."rafael said.<br>"alright i think he gets it you three."fernando said.  
>"yea i get it you three."nico said.<br>"wrench."fernando ordered.  
>"wrench."blu repeated flying over to fernando and giving him the wrench.<br>"thank you."fernando replied.  
>"welcome."blu said.<br>"and done this whatever it is or does will win the science fair for sure!"fernando shouted.  
>"cool anybody want to swim?"pedro ask.<br>"i'm up for swimming."nico piped up.  
>"me too."fernando said.<br>"same here come on blu."jewel said.  
>"alright."blu said as they walked to the water.<br>"you coming rafael?"nico shouted from the shore line.  
>"sure."rafael said flying over."CANNON BALL!"rafael shouted and plumited into the water soaking nico in the prosses.<br>"ok what's the point of me going in the water if i'm already wet?"nico ask and pedro just laughed coming out of the water.  
>"just shut up and get in the water."pedro said picking nico up and throwing him in the water.<br>"PEEEEEDRO!"nico shouted angerly coming up out of the water.  
>"i'm right here man you aint gotta shout."pedro laughed he knew nico hated when he was thrown in and pedro only knew nico couldn't swim that good.<br>"that's not what i mean."nico grawled flying up out of the water and onto the shook out his feathers and they puffed up in the distance he could hear pedro aand blu laughing at how his feathers flatened his feathers and then realized his bottle cap was missing."PEDRO!YOU BETTER FIND MY BOTTLE CAP OR I'LL TELL YOUR SECRET!"nico shoutedd and for some reason pedro actully felt alittle scared.  
>"A'IGHT DON'T GET YOUR FEATHER'S IN A FLUFF!"pedro replied and dove under the water blu following to help find nico's bottle came back up moment's later."WE CAN'T FIND IT!"pedro shouted.<br>"i'm right here now move i'm coming in to find it myself."nico said and dove under the water with a worried pedro following came back up seconds later carring nico who had his bottle cap.  
>"wow what happened pedro?"jewel ask her,rafael,fernando,and blu running up behind pedro.<br>"i don't know he grabed the cap and started to swim up and then just started looking like he was falling asleep and when he stopped moving up and started breathing water i grabed him and brought him to the surface."pedro replied proping nico up on a tree and he strated to caugh and spit out water.  
>"i just had to jinx it."nico caughed out and jewel,rafael,fernando,and blu started laughing but pedro was too worried about his best friend.<br>"you ok?"pedro ask and nico nodded.  
>"yea think so."nico replied standing up but almost fell over pedro caught him before he fell over."thanks."nico said.<br>"not a problem."pedro replied at that moment fernando hit the button on his little thing to see what it did and there was a flash of light and when it was gone he couldn't believe what he had turned nico,pedro,rafael,jewel,and blu in to...PEOPLE!  
>(end of flash back)<br>"NO!TURN US BACK!"nico shouted shaking fernando.  
>"i'm sorry guy's i didn't mean for it to do it's busted."fernando replied.<br>"I DON'T CARE!I WANNA BE A CANARY AGAIN!"nico shouted and hit his knees pedro going down right behind him.  
>"nico calm down."pedro said.<br>"NO!I WANT TO BE A BIRD AGAIN!"nico shouted pushing away from everyone he took off running away running as fast as he used to fly with pedro following behind. 


End file.
